Playing Games
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - YGO & Gundam Wing - Yugi x Yami - Puzzleshipping - Yugi has a secret to share with Yami. Will have lemons. Seme!Yugi Uke!Yami.
1. Default Chapter

**Playing Games**

  


by Shi-koi

  


Rating: R

  


*Warning* YAOI fic. Light BDSM, consensual play. Multiple pairings. Seme!Yugi Uke!Yami.

  


_Chapter One_

  


The house was in total darkness.

  


Yami pushed open the door of the Turtle Game Shop slowly, a frown forming on his face. His ruby gaze darted across the interior of the shop.

  


"Yugi? Koi? Are you here?"

  


"Shut the door." The whispered command took the dark spirit by surprise. Yami let out a relieved breath he hadn't even realised he'd been keeping.

  


"Yugi! Are you okay? I just got your message. Why didn't you call me through our link?" Yami let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop playing aibou. Come out where I can see you."

  


Something small flew through the air to land at Yami's feet.

  


"Pick it up." It was an order, not a request. Yami scowled.

  


"Pick it up Yami." There was a hint of anger in Yugi's voice now.

  


Shrugging, Yami bent and picked up the object. It was a length of black cloth, thick and soft.

  


"Put it on."

  


"Huh?"

  


"Around your eyes. It's a blindfold Yami. Put it on."

  


"Yu-"

  


"Don't argue with me Yami." There was a pause. Before Yami could answer Yugi continued. "Unless of course, you don't trust me."

  


Yami's eyes slitted. "I don't know what you're playing at aibou. But stop it. Now." The spirit spat out harshly.

  


"Fine. Then Leave." There was a soft chuckle. The sound made a cold shiver tingle down Yami's spine. "I thought you trusted me Yami. I guess I was wrong." The shadows when the blindfold had come from moved slightly. Yami sensed his aibou moving away. He glanced down at the scrap of cloth held tightly in his clenched fist.

  


"Wait." He rasped out. Yami swallowed. "Wait."

  


The shadow stopped moving.

  


Yami closed his eyes. With a swift movement he wrapped the blindfold across his eyes, the soft material molding to his face.

  


"Very good Yami." There was approval in his light's voice.

  


Yami let his arms drop to his sides. He heard rustling footsteps getting closer.

  


"Don't move." 

  


Yami started in surprise. Yugi's voice came from right next to him.

  


A soft finger trailed across Yami's lips down over his chin and down his neck. Yugi stopped when he reached the neck belt that both yami and hikari wore. Yami felt Yugi's fingers undo the belt and remove it. There was a soft thud as it hit the floor.

  


"Do you trust me Koibito?"

  


Yami hitched in his breath. "Hai. I trust you."

  


Yami felt something cold touch his neck. "Nani?"

  


"Don't worry. It's a chain choker. Platinum weave. A metal version of what we usually wear."

  


When Yugi had finished fastening it Yami felt something equally cold dangle just above the hollow of his throat.

  


"Th-there's.."

  


"Hush. It's just a gemstone."

  


"A what?"

  


Yugi laughed softly. "You'll see it later." _It suits you love. _Yugi watched the dim light reflect off the teardrop amythest carved with the Eye of Ra. _Mine._

  


There was a beep from a car horn outside.

  


Yami heard the rustle of clothing as Yugi moved past him, probably to look outside. He jumped slightly when his aibou placed a cloak over his shoulders, pulling it up over Yami's hair and fastening it around Yami's neck.

  


"Come." Yugi held his hand out to Yami. Taking the spirit's hand firmly in his own. Yugi lead Yami to the black car waiting outside and guided Yami into one of the soft seats. Yugi knocked on the window to the driver's section twice. The car started to vibrate slightly as the engine started back up.

  


After a few minutes Yugi spoke up again. "This may seem strange to you koi, but I promise you will enjoy the night. There are just a few things for you to remember."

  


"Hai." The word came out quietly, uncertain.

  


"Firstly, do not speak without my permission." Yugi watched as Yami started in surprise at that. Yugi grinned and continued. "Secondly, Do not wander off. Thirdly, Try not to stare too much." The third one was said with a great deal of mirth behind it. 

  


Yami nodded. "I understand."

  


"Good." Yugi sighed then. "If you have any trouble while we're here and I'm not nearby just touch your choker. Anyone who sees it should take the hint. And I would rather you didn't use any of your powers tonight without asking me first."

  


"Hai."

  


"Domo arigato Yami-koi." Yugi said gently. 

  


Yami felt the soft brush of Yugi's lips over his. With a small groan Yami parted them, allowing Yugi to slide his tongue into Yami's mouth. 

  


Breathing harshly Yugi pulled himself away. "Damn." He muttered. "I half want to take you home and forget waiting."

  


Yami grinned when he heard that. Whatever he had planned was affecting his light just as badly as himself.

  


The car slid to a halt.

  


"We're here." Yami felt a blast of cold air as the car door opened. Yugi tugged his hand, helping him out of the vehicle.

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~


	2. Playing Games Chapter 2

  


Disclaimer: I only own the plot. 

Notes at the end of this chapter.

  


_Chapter Two_

  


"Ah! Yugi-sama! Welcome! Welcome!"

  


Yami felt like plugging his ears at the loud voice. He was glad that the cloak Yugi had wrapped around him hid his wince.

  


"Konban wa Densiro." Yugi looked the taller man up and down, taking in his long blonde hair and soft cream outfit. Densiro was an uke and it showed. Creamy leather hip trousers and a tight pale cream satin stretch top. With his tanned skin, bright blue eyes and shoulder length hair Densiro was definitely bishonen. The gold choker with it's ruby teardrop gem only enhanced the picture.

  


Yugi grinned at the sly look Densiro sent towards the cloaked figure standing next to Yugi. The height difference between the boys was negligible. Yami was only a few inches above Yugi, meaning he barely reached Densiro's chin.

  


"Saa...who's this?" Densiro reached out a hand to push back the cloak from Yami's face.

  


"Don't." The voice was filled with malice. Densiro snatched his hand back as if burnt. He'd forgotten Yugi's reputation for a brief moment.

  


"Gomen nasai Yugi-sama." Densiro said quietly. He bowed respectfully to Yugi. "Follow me."

  


As Densiro walked off Yugi whispered to his yami. "Are you okay?"

  


"Hai." 

  


Yugi squeezed Yami's hand encouragingly.

  


"Let's go."

  


Yugi tugged Yami forward. There was a loud creak as Densiro pushed open a set of doors. Yami could hear sounds from what seemed to be a party. Clinking of glasses, voices mingling, light laughter and soft music playing in the background.

  


"Stay here." Yugi ordered, releasing Yami's hand.

  


"Aa."

  


Densiro cleared his throat. "He's here."

  


The sounds stopped abruptly. Even the music stopped.

  


After a few hushed moments someone spoke. "Welcome Yu-Gi-Oh."

  


"Greetings Game King."

  


"Yugi-sama."

  


Yugi nodded at the welcomes.

  


A man with long platinum hair stepped forward. He was well over a foot over Yugi's height wearing a red and gold army-style jacket with tails and form hugging tight white trousers and gleaming knee high black leather boots. He had a silver hawk-like mask which covered the top half of his head. Sky-blue eyes sharply assessing everything he saw. 

  


"Hello Yugi. It's been a while."

  


Giving the man a smile Yugi inclined his head to acknowledge his statement. "I had....other things to take care of." He told the taller man, his eyes flicking towards his cloaked yami.

  


"Aa." 

  


"It's good to see you again Zechs."

  


Zechs smiled. He trailed a finger softly across Yugi's cheek. He sighed. "I've missed you little one."

  


"Still no luck?"

  


Zechs shook his head. "I'm still trying to find out some way of telling them." He snorted in wry amusement. "I can't simply tell them that a boy from another dimension has found a way of creating a..." Zechs flicked a finger towards Yami. "Does he know?"

  


Yugi shook his head. "Iie. I haven't told him yet."

  


"I do hope he has an open mind."

  


Yugi smirked. Even to Zechs, who knew Yugi's reputation up close and personal it was still unnerving to see that particular expression cross his seemingly innocent face.

  


"You'd be surprised Zechs."

  


Yugi lifted a hand. Immediately someone slid up to him. The rest of the room waited with barely concealed patience. The last person he'd brought had been Zechs himself, who'd proven why he'd been called 'The Lightning Count' in his own world. But Zechs had been brought as an uke and had made his name as a respected seme. A seme in great demand.

  


Yugi turned to Yami and undid the neck of the cloak. A swift tug later and the cloak was over Yugi's arm.

  


There was a round of shocked whispers as the guests saw the similarities between the stranger and Yugi.

  


Zechs blinked. "Is he your brother?" He asked in confusion.

  


The small violet-eyed teen winked. "Nope. No relation."

  


"Aa."

  


"I'm going to take your blindfold off now Yami-koi."

  


"Hai."

  


Handing the cloak over to the waiting servant Yugi stepped up behind Yami and gently undid the blindfold. The cloth floated to the floor.

  


Yami blinked, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the soft lighting. A mixture of well-placed candles and soft electrical lights. He saw a small orchestra on a balcony and around two hundred people inside what looked like an eighteenth century style ballroom. The polished wooden floors gleamed. It was made for dancing.

  


There didn't seem to be any sort of dress code, but everyone was tastefully, if in some cases some scantily, dressed. Some of them seemed to be wearing collars similar to the one he's felt Yugi place around his neck. The bright array of different coloured stones puzzled him. _I wonder which colour mine is?_ He glanced back up, his hand unconsciously reaching for _his_ gemstone.

  


And found that.....everyone had their eyes trained on him.

  


"Uh, aibou?" Yami glanced nervously at Yugi. He hadn't been around so many people as the centre of attention since he'd been Pharaoh. 

  


"Don't worry Yami." Yugi cleared his throat. He spoke to their audience, his sweet voice ringing loud and clear. "This is Yami. He is mine. Exclusively. Hurt him and you will incur my penalty."

  


Yami watched in fascination as some of their audience seemed to blanch. He could barely hold back a grin at the sight. A smirk made it's way across his face, his crimson eyes alight with anticipation and mirth.

  


Yugi gave a small bow to the room which was returned. He held out his hand to Yami who took it with his smirk firmly in place, even if Yugi's twinkling eyes promised mischief.

  


The smaller teen pulled Yami down a small half-concealed corridor waving his leave at Zechs, who promptly rolled his eyes in amusement and joined the rest of the room. As they walked Yami heard the orchestra start up again. The slightly fast classical music perfectly suited to his mood. After a few minutes walking Yugi stopped and pushed open an ornately carved wooden door. Yugi went in first and held it open for his dark half.

  


"Welcome to my parlour...." He started off cheekily.

  


".....said the hikari to his bewildered yami." Yami continued dryly.

  


Yugi walked across the room to sit in a tall-backed deep burgundy leather and wood armchair. "Well? Do you like?" Yugi motioned to the room.

  


Yami glanced around curiously. The floor was covered in a deep dark red carpet. Off to the left of him was a large four-poster bed with burgundy, black and gold bedding. Dark emerald, almost black curtains with gold embroidery hung from the top of the bed. Matching pillows were scattered across the bedspread. A small bar stood to the right of the room next to a dark speckled marble fireplace. Yugi's chair and two matching armchairs were placed close to the fireplace. There was a delicately carved cabinet about five feet high next to the bar leaving a large empty space in the centre of the room.

  


"It's..."

  


"Dark." Yugi said dryly. "I know."

  


Yami nodded. "Dark." He shrugged. "Dark, but very nice."

  


"Good. I was hoping you'd like it." Yugi told Yami softly.

  


Yugi stood and walked over to the bar. He poured out two glasses of a rich crimson wine. Walking over to his waiting yami Yugi handed him a glass.

  


"To playing games." Yugi proposed.

  


Yami grinned. "To playing games."

  


They clinked their glasses together, Yugi giggling as the glass tapped glass.

  


When they had both finished their wine Yugi took Yami's glass and placed them both back on the bar. He walked back to the spirit.

  


Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, assessing his mood. Nodding at what he saw Yugi wound his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Yugi stopped when he felt Yami harden against him.

  


Yugi took a step back, panting harshly from arousal and anticipation.

  


Licking his lips Yugi gazed into Yami's lust-darkened ruby eyes. Yami's searing gaze making him shudder in need. 

  


Yugi locked the door. He placed the key on the mantle of the marble fire-place. Lit from behind by the fire's rosy glow Yugi looked like a dark angel. Five steps brought him to stand four feet in front of his yami.

  


Finally Yugi spoke.

  


"Let the games begin."

  


Tbc....

  


~*~*~

  


Did anyone spot the crossover character?? Mmmn Sexy Zechy. Not quite as yummy as Duo or Wufei or Heero or Trowa or Quatre, but definitely yummy. Maybe I'll add Treize in as well. Later parts will have Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Jounouchi in them, but not for a bit yet. I might even add in Ryujii or Honda....not sure yet.I'm having too much fun writing Yugi and Yami. *LEMON* in next chapter!! ^.~

  


Lots of hugs and thanx to everyone who reviewed. 

  


Princess Strawberry 

  


Blue September 

  


Little Brat Yami Bakura 

  


shadowguardian 

  


Kanatasha 

  


P.S Gundam Wing is not mine. *deep sigh* 


	3. Playing Games Chapter Three

I can't believe I only started writing this whole fic yesterday afternoon, actually I got the idea for it about an hour before I posted the first chapter. My muse loves me....Whooohooo! Sorry if my writing style is a little rough around the edges. I haven't had time to refine it.

  


_Chapter Three_

  


Five minutes passed with me staring at my light. I found it hard to understand what was going on behind those beautiful eyes.

  


Six minutes and counting.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi realised he'd been staring at his yami. _Well, it's not my fault he's so mesmerising._ Yugi stepped up to Yami.

  


"Do you trust me? Last chance to back out."

  


Yami smiled at Yugi. "I trust you koibito."

  


Yugi closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Chose a safe word koi."

  


Yami thought about it for a moment. "Malik."

  


"Malik it is." Yugi grinned.

  


Yugi walked around Yami. He came to a stop at Yami's back. "Don't move." He whispered, noting with glee that Yami shivered slightly at his command.

  


"Close your eyes." 

  


Yami shut his eyes.

  


"Good."

  


There was a slight displacement of air as Yugi went to stand in front of Yami again. An eternity of a second later Yami felt Yugi's nimble fingers unbuckling the metal straps on his leather top.

  


Yami's breath hitched as Yugi slid off the garment and threw it against the armchair he had recently vacated.

  


"Very nice." Yugi purred, making Yami flush.

  


Yugi bent his head forward and captured one of Yami's nubs in his mouth, making the dark spirit gasp in surprise.

  


"Yugi..."

  


With slow movements Yugi stroked Yami's torso, back and arms. His fingers gliding teasingly over Yami's skin.

  


"Close your eyes." Yugi whispered.

  


Yami heard Yugi walk away. There was a small creaking sound before his aibou returned.

  


"Hold out your arms."

  


Yami complied.

  


Something soft and thick quickly encircled both of Yami's wrists. 

  


"Silk-lined leather. They won't hurt you love." Yugi watched as Yami's breath quickened slightly. He smiled. Yami was in control so often that he never got to enjoy simply experiencing his new life.

  


Walking back over to the cabinet, Yugi picked up the small remote he'd used to lower the leather restraints from the secret compartment in the ceiling. This room had many other secrets, but they were not all for tonight. Yugi pressed the small black button, watching as the restraints slowly moved back up. He waited until they pulled Yami straight, not exactly in an uncomfortable position, they merely made Yami arch to keep his feet on the floor. 

  


The muscles on Yami's slim body were pulled taut, his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths. Yugi glanced downwards. _Mmmn. He's definitely liking this. _Yugi smirked. _The body never lies._

  


Circling his prey, Yugi fingers traced around Yami's back, around to his stomach and over his leather encased hips.

  


"I think you're overdressed koi." Yugi flicked open the top button of Yami's trousers, his hand brushing lightly over the erection straining through the skin-tight fabric of Yami's trousers. "Well...don't you agree?"

  


Yami groaned. "H-hai."

  


"So glad you agree." Yugi's nimble fingers quickly made short work of undoing Yami's trousers. He knelt and removed Yami's boots before pulling the trousers off his dark half.

  


"Mmn...much better." The soft firelight played softly over Yami's body. The golden glow in the room enhancing the spirit's beauty.

  


Stepping up to his love, Yugi placed his hands at Yami's ebows, it was as high as he could reach. Letting his fingers do the talking, Yugi stroked the soft skin of Yami's arms trailing down over his cheast and around his back. "Beautiful, koi. You're so beautiful." Yugi whispered, more to himself than Yami.

  


His hands lowered, following the curve of his back and over the firm globes of Yami's ass, cupping them gently.

  


"So perfect."

  


Yugi's hands trailed across his thighs and firmly grasped Yami's erection, elicting a moan. Yugi stroked his love before brushing a finger over the tip of Yami's cock, a bead of pre-cum glistened on his finger.

  


"Tasty Yami." He licked his finger clean. "Shall we step things up a notch, koi?"

  


Yami swallowed, his whole body felt heavy with need. "Hai."

  


Yugi nodded, even though he knew Yami couldn't see it. He walked back to the cabinet and chose his next prop carefully. He finally chose a small braided latex whip. _Perfect. _The latex would make an impressive noise, but would only sting, not harm Yami's skin.

  


Yugi uncoiled the length and flicked through the air once. This was a test of sorts. Yugi knew that Yami had enough strength to easily pull himself free. If he stayed where he was it would serve to show just how much the spirit trusted his hikari.

  


The whip cracked sharply in the air.

  


Yami jerked at the sudden sound, his breathing quickened and his eyes screwed even tighter, but he didn't move.

  


Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. He gave a little inward sigh of relief. 

  


"Remember. If you want me to stop you only have to use the safe word. Do you understand?"

  


Yami nodded sharply. "Hai."

  


The whip flew through the air. The sudden contact on Yami's back made his gasp in surprise. He shuddered once, a coil of fire started to burn in his belly.

  


"More...please."

  


The whip flew again. Yugi carefully aligned his blows so they never crossed. Slowly a row of delicate red lines started to rise on Yami's back.

  


Yugi stopped halfway down Yami's back. He laid down the whip on the floor and stroked his hands over the small welts. Yami hissed. Letting his fingers trail back around and over Yami's body, Yugi noted in pleasure that Yami's cock was a fierce red, the tip leaking.

  


"You've been so good, love." Yugi knelt in front of Yami. Leaning forward he licked the glistening beads from Yami's arousal. Yami moaned, his breath hitching when Yugi suddenly swallowed him completely.

  


"Ra help me." Yami gasped _How did he learn that?_ Yami thought before his mind shut down from the pleasure Yugi's very talented tongue gave him.

  


Clenching his fists in the air, Yami moaned almost continuously. The coil of fire in his belly got hotter, his skin felt like it was on fire. The soft wet heat of Yugi's mouth and the hard suction proved to send his body into ecstasy.

  


Suddenly that delicious warmth was gone.

  


Yami groaned and tried to strain forward. He heard a soft chuckle. "Nuh-uh. Not so fast."

  


Picking up the whip again Yugi flicked it through the air again once to let Yami know what he was going to do.

  


Yugi let it fly again.

  


An hour later Yami didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. By alternating the strokes with teasing, Yugi had managed to bring his body to the brink of oblivion only to draw him back. Yami was panting harshly, drawing huge great gulping breaths into his lungs. His whole body burned. Every whip mark, stretching from the top of his back to the curve of his thighs throbbed.

  


"Yugi...onegai."

  


Finally Yugi was done. He replaced the whip back in the cabinet and lowered the restraints from the ceiling with the small remote. Yami's legs could hardly keep him upright. 

  


Yugi stopped when Yami was kneeling on the floor. His restrained hands on the floor in front of him.

  


Putting the remote back in the cabinet and shutting it, Yugi went back to Yami and took off the binding leather. Placing his head under on of Yami's shoulders, Yugi helped Yami to rise, carefully balancing him as they walked over to the bed.

  


"Roll onto your belly, koi."

  


Yami was quick to oblige, even though the bedding was soft it still made the welts on his back burn hotter.

  


Yugi reached under the bed and pulled out a small clear bottle. It had a pale creamy liquid inside it.

  


When the cool liquid hit Yami's back the dark spirit arched in surprise. The scent of peaches and cinnamon filled the air. 

  


With smooth, deft strokes Yugi massaged the balm into Yami's skin, making it tingle.

  


"Relax. Pleasure and pain equally, koi."

  


Yami hissed and clenched his finger in the sheet beneath him as Yugi's fingers finished with his back and lowered across his buttocks and thighs. His legs parted slightly and his body tensed with want. He had to stop himself from pushing against the fingers which were dancing across his inflamed skin.

  


Yugi gave a small laugh. "Eager aren't you."

  


Yami didn't bother to answer. He twisted himself around beneath his hikari and growled menacingly at him. His eyes dark with lust.

  


He grabbed Yugi's wrists and rolled them both so he was straddling Yugi's lap. "Don't. Tease."

  


Yugi squirmed. His pants felt a lot tighter with Yami's weight on him, pressing against his aroused cock.

  


Yami smirked. He let go of Yugi's wrists and reached down to the identical top his hikari had on. He unflicked off the buckles and pulled it off, throwing it across the room to land near the door. Yugi's boots and equally tight trousers swiftly followed.

  


Yugi grinned. "There's lube under the bed."

  


Yami reached down, his hands searching. He quickly found what he was looking for. Placing the small tube on the bed, Yami leant down and kissed Yugi. Not a gentle kiss. It was harsh and raw and honest. All his need, lust and impatience apparent as he ground his hips against the smaller youth's, their cocks rubbing against each other.

  


"Need you." Yami hissed.

  


He picked up the lube and squeezed a good amount into his palm, slicking up Yugi's cock thoroughly before positioning him carefully. Yami pressed down slowly, drawing in a sharp breath as Yugi's cock pressed past his tight ring of muscle. Yami forced himself to relax. He rocked slightly, drawing Yugi in deeper until Yugi was buried to the hilt in Yami's warmth.

  


Yugi moaned desperately, holding himself still so Yami could adjust himself properly. They had had sex before together, but it was better this way, slowly, and it was rare that Yami was ever uke.

  


Finally, Yami began to move. He rocked, slowly at first, then with greater speed. Yugi followed his example and began to thrust his hips up, driving himself deeper into Yami. 

  


"Oh Ra. Yugi..koi." 

  


Yugi sped up. He was close. He reached up and started stroking Yami's cock, thrusting harder.

  


Yami came with a sharp cry, his muscles clenching and throbbing around Yugi drawing him over the edge.

  


He collapsed against Yugi's chest. Both of them panting, their skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Yami rolled off Yugi, his arms encircling the smaller youth tightly. Yugi nestled his head against Yami's shoulder, both of breathing heavily.

  


Yami leant his head toward his koi. "Aishiteru."

  


Yugi smiled. His eyes half-lidded, sated and sleepy. "Aishiteru."

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


  



	4. Playing Games Chapter Four

  


Random Note: I used '_Aishiteru' _rather than 'I love you' at the end of the last chapter because in Japanese, aishiteru doesn't just mean 'I love you', It's more of '_You know I love you now and I will continue to love you always'. _It's not something to be said lightly and I felt that it suited Yami and Hikari perfectly. Sappy, ne?

  


_Chapter Four_

  


Yugi woke to the sensation of something soft, warm and wet on his neck. He cracked open one eye, peering sleepily at the cause.

  


"Tasty Yugi." Yami smirked, echoing Yugi's earlier remark. He dipped his head back against his hikari's neck, nibbling on his smooth skin .

  


Yugi stretched gracefully before sitting up. "Forgive me?" He asked, turning doe eyes to Yami.

  


"Silly. Of course I forgive you." Yami pulled Yugi into a hug. "I never would have guessed you were so...experienced at this sort of thing."

  


Yugi gave Yami a mock glare. "Oh yeah, little Yugi is sooo innocent. We mustn't corrupt the poor sweet thing." He growled and flopped back on the bed.

  


Yami laughed. "People only tend to see what's pointed out to them, aibou. And you do have this pure aura around you." He tapped Yugi on the nose. "It's not just them. I'm closer to you than anything and *I* never guessed your little secret."

  


A snort answered him. "I can just see their faces if I ever told them. It's not as though I've ever really hidden who I am. People just dismiss it."

  


Yami snickered. "Imagine the look on Kaiba's face if you played this game with him. Or Bakura?"

  


Yugi followed the mental image Yami shot to him and giggled. "Oh what would Ryou think if we collared Bakura."

  


Yami and Yugi exchanged an identical wide grin. "PUPPY."

  


"Oh poor Jounouchi. He'd never know what hit him." 

  


Yugi thought about this. The image wasn't exactly repugnant. In fact the idea of the blond duelist in leather and a collar with a leash was strangely appealing. The sent the train of thought to Yami.

  


//The idea has merit. I for one wouldn't mind trying it out.//

  


/Nani?/

  


Yami sent a sideways look towards Yugi. //You could always try your hand at Ryou.// He hid a grin as Yugi blushed. //I know you've been thinking about him aibou.//

  


Yugi narrowed his eyes. /I think you know more about this than you've let on Yami-koi/ He sent sarcastically.

  


Yami gave him a perfect imitation of Yugi's innocent blink. //What on earth would give you that idea?// He sent back primly.

  


/You never asked me to explain anything. You knew full well what a safe word was _and _you took to your role as if you had done it a hundred times before./

  


//Well....you never asked.//

  


Yugi rolled his eyes. /Were you Seme or Uke when you played before?/

  


//Seme usually. But it doesn't really matter to me.// Yami shrugged his shoulders to emphasise his point. //I quite liked you being Seme koibito. You were very good. Gentle.//

  


Yugi smiled. His eyes twinkling happily. /So you enjoyed yourself then?/

  


Yami cuddled back up to his light. //Immensely.// He reassured the smaller youth before capturing his mouth in a kiss.

  


_Knock. Knock._

  


Shooting a disgruntled glare at the door, Yugi stood and walked over to it, snatching up the key from where he'd left it and yanking it open as soon as it was unlocked.

  


"What?" He snarled.

  


"Well, that's a nice way to treat someone now, isn't it."

  


Yugi blinked. His mind finally registering who was standing there. His face broke out into a huge smile. "Treize!!"

  


Treize shook his head in exasperation. "As much as I admire the view, don't you think you should put something on."

  


Yugi blushed, making Yami snicker.

  


Treize glanced over at the sound. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Had Yami not been watching he would have missed it.

  


"Who's this lovely creature?" Treize asked, his eyes raking appreciatively over Yami's nude form.

  


Yami stood. He walked over to the tall auburn-haired man. Holding his hand out he introduced himself. "Yami Mutou. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

  


"Treize Kushrenada. Delighted to meet you."

  


They shook hands while Yugi retrieved two long robes for them to wear. Yami took his with a small smile, his hand brushing over Yugi's. He slid the black silk material swiftly, belting it tightly. The V-neck accenting his collar, and enhancing the deep violet of the teardrop amythest.

  


"What brings you here, Treize-kun." Yugi asked, motioning for him to sit in one of the large chairs.

  


Treize sat down, his fingers steepled over his lap. He frowned slightly as he gathered his thoughts. 

  


"Zechs told me that you had turned up tonight with someone." He began. His gaze slid over Yami before meeting Yugi's eyes. "How much does he know."

  


Yugi shrugged. "Near to nothing."

  


"Aa."

  


Yami glared at the new arrival. "I _am_ sitting right here." He bit out from where he was sitting near his love. The fire playing over his face, making him seen closer to his age for a fraction of a second.

  


Treize blinked. For a moment Yami had unnerved him. His eyes had reminded him of those pilots. He shook off the feeling.

  


Yugi shot an apologetic gaze over to his lover. "Gomen Yami. It wasn't intentional."

  


Giving them both a sharp glare Yami settled back into his chair.

  


Treize sighed. "You know, he almost reminds me of my little dragon."

  


Yugi gave him a soft smile. "Still no luck with Wufei?"

  


Treize shook his head. "None. We're either trying to kill each other or jumping each other's bones. But we never simply have time to talk."

  


Yami looked puzzled. "Why not?"

  


"We...our world is at war. In our world we fight on opposite sides. I am a General, he is a...well, terrorist, to put it mildly."

  


"Your world..." Yami enunciated mildly. His face going blank as his mind processed everything Zechs had said earlier and Treize's confession.

  


Treize raised a brow at Yugi. "I do believe this is where you explain everything now." He said dryly, an amused air around him.

  


"Damn." Yugi muttered.

  


  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Okay, this has suddenly started to become some sort of crossover fic. I think I'll start posting the PWP's as sidestories and enlarge this one out. Tell me what you think. I'll try to keep this one on the same lines as it's on now. But I guess anything can happen. Damn my imagination. I don't really know _how_ Treize snuck into this thing. Zechs must have called him. *mutters* Darn scheming bishonen.

  


If I type *really* fast and my muses co-operate, I'll see about adding another chapter tomorrow night. No promises though. *grin*


	5. Playing Games Chapter Five

  


~*~*~

  


Darn fricking computer!!! Some little baka decided to crash my OS so it wouldn't fricking boot up. Then the graphics card crashed and the Internet connection failed. THEN I lost my work because the saved file had corrupted when the operating system crashed and I had to re-type _everything_.

  


*sob* Talk about your bad days!

  


P.s. Someone mentioned that Treize seemed a little OOC. Dunno 'bout that, I just tried to write him as I see him. It's also a bit hard balancing the impressions you get when you mix the Japanese versions of Treize's character with the English ones. 

  


Kinda like how Yami is a lot harsher and ruthless in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! and a bit tamer, more, I don't know, _softer _somehow. Not in a bad way, more like he's a bit more balanced with Yugi. My Yami is a balance of both. Soft when he needs to be, and ruthless when has has to be. But definitely yummy either way.

  


Hope this part of the story isn't _too_ boring. I dunno what happened to the small fluffy fic I started to write, but this sorta grew out of my control. I bet even my PWP's are gonna mutiny next. Ee gads!

  


Angst aplenty in this section. Gomen!

  


Okay, ramble finished. Here's the next part of the fic.

  


~*~*~

  


_Chapter Five : Explanations and Revelations_

  


"It was while we were battling Pegasus." Yugi began. "When he overwhelmed my mind by destroying my Feral Imp. After I collapsed, my spirit, soul, whatever you want to call it seemed to separate from my body. I could see you cradle me, then take over and fight Pegasus. Everything seemed to move so slowly. It was pretty scary."

  


Yugi paused to pour out three glasses of the red wine.

  


He took a sip. "I felt myself being pulled along the Shadow Realm, like It was becoming a part of me." Yugi shrugged. "I freaked." He gave Yami a pained look. "It felt like I was dissolving, disintegrating, becoming nothing and everything at once. I tried to call to you, but my mouth wouldn't work."

  


"Yugi..." Yami looked horrified.

  


"It's okay Yami." He gave his other half a small smile. "It's all in the past now."

  


Yugi drew in a deep breath. Treize and Yami watching him carefully.

  


"I never said anything after because I didn't want you to worry, Yami. You would have found a way to blame yourself even though there was nothing you could have done."

  


Yami bowed his head. He knew exactly what Yugi meant.

  


"It's strange," Yugi mused, "but all the souls which got shredded over the ages don't completely disappear. Partial memories, sensations, experiences linger in all the blackness. Maybe that's why the Shadow Realm has so many shades of darkness."

  


He took another sip of wine. A small frown marring his brows.

  


"When the shadows started to envelop me I got bombarded with all of them. Thousands of fragments of peoples lives." Yugi shot Yami a quick look, debating how to phrase his next revelations.

  


"A lot of the people you sent to the Shadow Realm when you were Pharaoh were good at heart. Overcome with a lust for power, but essentially good souls. But there were also a fair few evil entities there as well. And I don't say that lightly."

  


Yugi looked sick for a moment. "Some were beyond evil."

  


Yami closed his eyes, ashamed of who he'd been back then.

  


"You've changed Yami. Don't forget that. You're not the same person as you were. Koibito."

  


The dark spirit opened sad eyes. "I've done so much, Yugi. Now you've had to pay the price."

  


"Everyone has done things of which they are ashamed of, Yami." Treize said. He frowned into his glass of wine before taking a sip. "Part of being human is learning from them. I highly doubt that Yugi would love you if you had not changed."

  


"Treize is right Yami." Yugi reassured him. "And that was five thousand Years ago. The rules were different then."

  


Treize blinked. "F-five _thousand _years? That's impossible."

  


Yugi rolled his eyes. He shook his head in amusement. "You come from a completely different dimension, and the future, with giant robots, and you can't believe that's there's a way for Yami to be five thousand years old?" Yugi snorted lightly. "Really Treize."

  


"Mecha, Yugi, not robots." Treize corrected the boy absently, still trying to find a logical explanation for Yami's age.

  


Yugi took pity on him. "Yami was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt in this world. I know that our histories run parallel up until the equivalent of this current year." 

  


He shrugged. "No major differences. Although I did notice that your world's history has no mention of the Duel Monster cartouches and slabs. So I guess things are slightly different."

  


Treize nodded. "I had never even heard of such things before you...er, appeared."

  


A small snort echoed.

  


"Anyway, back then the Shadow Realm was a lot more accessible than it is now. Lots of bad things happened, people died and Yami sealed away the power. That was when he was sealed into the Sennen Puzzle."

  


"Sennen Puzzle?"

  


Yami sighed.

  


Putting his hands in front of his chest, level with his lower diaphragm, palms facing each other, Yugi started to hum a little chant. The air between his palms shimmered and rippled before a smallish golden upside-down pyramid appeared from the disturbance. It was connected by a metal chain strung around Yugi's neck.

  


"What is that?" Treize turned to Yami. Yugi still had his eyes closed.

  


He blinked.

  


He looked again.

  


On Yami's chest an identical pyramid had appeared.

  


"Now _that _was unexpected." Treize said dryly.

  


Yugi gave him a cheeky grin. "A friend of mine taught me how to do that. His yami taught him. Ryou is pretty cool. Bakura was pretty nasty for a while, but Ryou has been a good influence on him. He's not _quite_ as, er..."

  


"Psychotic?" Yami suggested, a twinkle in his crimson eyes.

  


"Yeah, psychotic as he used to be."

  


"You have some strange friends." Treize remarked.

  


Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh you have _no_ idea."

  


"Anyway, one day my jiichan gave me a small golden box. It had all the pieces of this puzzle inside it. He kinda dared me to solve it. It took me years, but I did it. That's when I freed Yami. We bonded. You could say we're two halves of the same soul."

  


"So you're not really real?" Treize asked, a faint hint of bemusement on his face. "You certainly _seem_ real enough."

  


"Oh I'm real alright. At first we shared the same body, Yugi's body, but over time I managed to appear as a ghost type apparition which only Yugi could see, or if I was in control than Yugi appeared as a ghost. But eventually we figured out how I could become a physical entity on my own." Yami gave a hentai smirk at Yugi. "That's when things got interesting."

  


Yugi snickered.

  


"Very interesting." Yugi said with a grin.

  


"There are actually seven Sennen items. I have two, the Puzzle and the Tauk, which I'll explain later. There is also a Ring, not one for your finger, it's about the same size, maybe slightly bigger than the Puzzle, an Anhk, Scales, Rod and Eye." Yami continued.

  


"Bakura and Ryou have the Ring and Eye, Malik and Marik have the Rod and Shadi has the Scales and Anhk." Yugi told him. "It gets a bit confusing, doesn't it?"

  


"Extremely." Treize sighed.

  


Yami took pity on the man. He turned to Yugi. "You were explaining about how Treize and Zechs are from a different world...?"

  


Yugi nodded, the smile fading slightly from his face. "Yeah."

  


"Okay, anyway....where was I?"

  


"Uh, you were in the Shadow Realm." Yami supplied.

  


"Hm. Yeah." Yugi took in a deep breath, leaning back against his chair. "Right, well, I absorbed a lot of the memories that flew by, got pulled around a bit, felt sick, got confused and eventually found a sort of weak spot in the magic of the Shadow Realm." Yugi summarized quickly, his face rigid.

  


"I'm not going to go into details, but when I got back after the duel I wasn't quite the same person. I was, confused. Time seems to go a lot faster in the Shadow Realm. Much faster."

  


He flicked a glance to his yami. "I think that you couldn't feel me because I left the Shadow Realm completely. I pulled myself through that weak spot and ended up in Zech's and Treize's world. I wasn't quite normal when I got there though...the Shadow Realm had done too good a job of fusing with me."

  


"I was Dark, hardly sane."

  


"I found myself on a battlefield, there were soldiers all around me. The thing is, they didn't seem to be able to see me. But I wasn't thinking. I threw out a coil of power, pure blackness, it exploded whenever it touched something. The giant robots...uh, Mecha, I couldn't understand what they were, but I saw a threat and I lashed out. "

  


"I killed people, Yami. I killed them." 

  


Yami stood and pulled Yugi off his chair and into Yami's arms.

  


"I fucking killed them." He cried. His eyes filled, huge great sobs echoed through the room.

  


"Shh koi, it's okay." Yami crooned, Rocking the smaller boy on the floor.

  


When Yugi's sobs had subsided slightly he continued.

  


"That's when I met Zechs. After the battle there was no-one left standing. I passed out. When I came to I saw people collecting the dead and the mobile suits. But they still couldn't see me. I think that all the energy I expended might have helped jolt my mind back together slightly. I followed the workers back inside the complex. It was huge Yami, enormous."

  


"There were people in uniform everywhere. They walked right through me, past me. They never even noticed I was there. I wandered around for ages, Everywhere looked the same to me. Somehow I ended up in a large room with the softest looking bed you've ever seen. There were roses everywhere and they smelt so heavenly, so much different from that battlefield. I climbed on the bed and fell asleep, I figured that no-one would see me anyway, and I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. I was so tired."

  


"When I woke up I saw Zechs and Treize staring at me."

  


Yugi frowned.

  


"Actually, I was staring at their guns."

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Evil me, ne? No promises on when the next part gets done, but it should be soon. I'm having a hard time with my other fics.

  


All ideas are welcomed.


End file.
